World Of My Dreams 2 - High School
by LloydLover2014
Summary: This is the sequel to World Of My dreams! Holly, Lloyd, And Nya, are starting school at Ninjago High, and poor Holly, has to cope with her puppy Cooper, and bullied, not to forget fan-boys! XD anyway, the story is better than my lame summary, so please! ENJOY! By the way, if you havn't read my first story, please do! Rated T for minor swearing, and kissing! XD
1. Starting School

Holly's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of sensei's gong. Cooper started barking. "Cooper! Quiet!" Lloyd said. He barked even louder. "Coops! Quiet please!" I jumped off of my bunk, only to fall flat on my face. Cooper stopped barking. "Ow..." I said, my voice muffled by the floor. "Holly! You idiot!" Lloyd laughed, helping me up. "thanks" I frowned at him for calling me an idiot. "Come on You two! Time for school!" I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Excuse me, did you say school!?" I asked. Moving my messy hair out of my face. "Yes Holly" Sensei said. My knees dropped to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried. "oh stop over-reacting!" Lloyd laughed. "b-but I hate school! Nobody likes me!" I pouted. "Nice try!" Lloyd pushed my shoulder. "Hey!" I laughed, pushing him back. "get ready now! Nya will wait for you at the bus stop" Sensei said.

I picked out a yellow top and green jeans to wear, then used my spinjitzu to change, I ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and my hair. I went back into mine and Lloyd's room to pack a bag. I grabbed an aqua rucksack, and put my pencil case, drawing pad, folder, purse and phone in it. "Lloyd, we're gonna have to bring a cereal bar with us, we don't have time to eat here!" I grabbed Lloyd's arm as we got off of the Bounty, and ran to the bus stop. "hey Nya!" I said. "hi!" Nya smiled. "Sensei said no spinjitzu or powers!" nya said. "What? Why?" I whined. "Do you want all the boys chasing you cause your a Ninja!?" Nya laughed. "on second thought, your correct!" I said. The bus arrived.

"So, this is Ninjago High..." I gulped, as we got off of the bus. "yep..." Lloyd bit his lip. "big place..." I frowned. "ready?" Nya asked us. "No..." me and Lloyd chorused. "too bad, we're going in!" Nya said, walking ahead. "oh my overlord!" I said looking at the front door. Lloyd lightly slapped my head. "never say that!" he frowned. "sorry!" I laughed. "lets go..." Lloyd help my hand, as we walked inside...

**So guys, what do you think of the first chapter? I was thinking of making the students live in domes, plz comment what you think!**

**Lloyd: Cheeseburger!**

**Me: lemons**

**Lloyd: pizza!**

**Me: DOMINOS!**

**Lloyd: ZANE!**

**Zane: what?**

** : ZANE! Get back here, I havn't finished your arm!**

**Me: ZANE IS ALIVE!?**

**Zane: geez, I only got blown up!**

**Lloyd: exactly!**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	2. First Day

Lloyd's P.O.V

I held Holly's hand, as we slowly walked through the dreaded doors of Ninjago High School. "Good morning, students! Here are your timetables!" a woman smiled, handing us a piece of paper, as we walked inside. "what group are you?" I asked Holly. "7MG" She said. "Same here!" I smiled, but then looked at the letters... "Lloyd, you ok? You look kinda pale" Holly looked at me, concerned. "MG... my dad works here..." I gulped. "w-what!?" Holly stuttered. Just then, the bell went.

We arrived in our home-room. "good morning students!" my father said. "this isn't gonna end well!" Holly whispered to me. "please, choose your seats!" Holly and I ran to the back, and sat next to each other. "ok, these will be your seats until I say so" my dad said.

Holly's P.O.V

Lloyd and I walked to our first class, Art, My favourite! "OMG! Are you the _Green Ninja_!?" a girl came running over to Lloyd. Oh no, NOBODY goes near my man! "um... no" Lloyd panicked. "don't play games with me!" she looked at Lloyd like a creep. "we should go out sometime!" she creepy smiled. I fake coughed. "oh, is this girl annoying you!?" she pushed me away. "EXCUSE ME!?" I growled. I went to form a bomb made of water, until Lloyd looked at me. I took a deep breath and walked up in her face. "now, why don't you walk away, and forget this EVER happened, or ill tear your eyes out, and shove them down your throat, so you can see me rip your carcase open!" I whispered to her, so Lloyd wouldn't hear. She cowered and ran off. "hmph, thats what I thought!" I laughed, as Lloyd and I walked to Art.

"ok class, I would like you to draw a picture, most describing yourself!" the teacher said. "i cant draw spinjitzu thats for sure!" I whispered to Lloyd, who laughed in reply. "dude, just act normal, no one will suspect a thing!" He laughed. I grabbed my pencil, and tapped my chin with my pencil. "ah!" I said to myself, and started drawing.

"OK, class, show me you pictures! Lloyd had drawn a dragon, but only with one head, it was yellow. It must have been his Golden Dragon! "and, what is this?" the teacher looked at my picture. "its uh..." I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say what it meant, so I said this, "its a flower, a flame, a lightning strike, a snowman!" I said. "um... ok, class over!" she said, as the bell went.

"DUDE! I said act normal!" Lloyd said. "what was I supposed to draw!?" I questioned. "i dont know, a- a- just anything but that!" Lloyd facepalmed. "sorry, I dont know how else to describe myself" I pouted. "sorry, I didnt mean to get angry" Lloyd hugged me. "i need to breath!" I laughed. "im only hugging you!" He said, "yeah, my neck!" I laughed. "oh, sorry!" he laughed.

Nya's P.O.V

Me and P.I.X.A.L where walking around, when we saw Holly and Lloyd. "Hey guys!" we ran over to them. "oh, hey Nya, P.I.X.A.L!" Holly and Lloyd Walked over to us. "so, what teacher you got?" Holly asked. "P.I.X.A.L and I, are in class 8TW, Sensei is our teacher!" I said. Holly and Lloyd burst out laughing. "OMG! Your teacher is Wu, ours is Garmadon!" Holly laughed. "What I so funny!?" Garmadon came round the corner. "crap, RUN!" Holly grabbed Lloyd, He grabbed me, and I grabbed P.I.X.A.L, as we ran into the lunch hall.

We all sat together, while eating our pizza's. "so, what are you guys gonna do about the Dorms?" I asked Holly and Lloyd. Holly almost choked on her pizza. "DORMS!?" Holly screeched. "you did not know?" P.I.X.A.L asked. "NO!" Lloyd said. "what about you guys?" Holly asked me. "well, P.I.X.A.L is only here for today, while I can go back to the bounty. "oh man!" Holly frowned. "dont worry, the girls have 1 dorm between all of them, same with the boys. "who will look after Cooper?" Holly cried. "well, you can take him with you!" I said. "SERIOUSLY!?" Holly gasped. "yes!" I laughed. "in class?" Holly Crossed her fingers. "yep!" I smiled. "WOW! BEST SCHOOL EVER!" she squealed. The bell rang. "see you guys later!" I said, as Holly ran off with Lloyd.

**The dorms are gonna be so funny! Imagine having a puppy IN school! XD omg im laughing just thinking about it! HAHA! Ok, Dont forget to REVIEW!... but first...**

**Lloyd: COOPER! NOOOOOOOOOO! DONT EAT MY SOCKS!**

**Cooper: woof – TOO BAD!**

**Holly: DROP THEM!**

**Cooper: woof – OH NO! ITS THE DEVIL! (drops socks)**

**Lloyd: Why does he listen to you and not me!?**

**Holly: (evil eyes) youll NEVER know! Mwahahahahahahahaha!**

**Lloyd: CHEESEBURGEEEER!**

**Holly: strange child...**

**Lloyd: you think I'M strange!?**

**Holly: yes, im mentally crazy and insane!**


	3. Dorms

Lloyd's P.O.V

I had finished packing my bags for the boys dorm. "well, I guess I'll only see you around class then..." Holly Looked down. "hey, we still have weekends dumbo!" I laughed. "not long enough!" She pouted, making me laugh. "well, we should get going, or we'll be late!" I took her by the hand, as we ran to the bus stop.

I set my bag down on my new bed. "whoa dude, are you the golden ninja!?" a boy came up to me. "no, I have no idea what you're on about!" I lied. "HEY GUYS! ITS THE GOLDEN NINJA!" the kid yelled, making every-one run towards me. Oh, crap...

Holly's P.O.V

I jumped onto my bed, and opened my bag, only to reveal my Ninja Gi. "oh shoot!" I bit my lip, forgetting I put it there. "OMG, are you a ninja!?" a girl came next to me, gasping. "uh... no?" I panicked. "HEY GIRLS! A NINJA!" she screamed. "Come on, Cooper!" I picked him up, as I ran out of the dorm.

I stopped and looked around, Lloyd? I saw Lloyd running out of the boys dorm, then towards me. "we need to go, NOW!" he said. "but its too dark, we won't be able to find the bounty!" I frowned. "We have to call Zane to get the falcon!" Lloyd said, getting out his phone. "_hello?"_ Zane spoke. "Hey, Zane, um, everyone found out we're ninja's, so we need you to send the falcon so we can get to the bounty!" Lloyd said. "_"he's on his way!"_ Zane hung up. "OK, just look out for the falcon!" Lloyd said. "not so easy..." I said, as a group of boys and girls ran out of the dorms, in our direction.

Cooper started barking at the sky. "Not now Cooper!" I said, as we ran away from the crowd. He barked even louder. "The Falcon!" Lloyd pointed up. Cooper stopped barking. "Oh, sorry boy!" I ruffled his ears. We ran after the falcon. The crowd was getting closer. "NINJA!" they screamed. "what now!? We're not fast enough!" I cried. "um... ULTRA DRAGON!" Lloyd smiled, whistling. Soon enough, Ultra came flying down. "Thanks Ultra!" I said, as Lloyd jumped on the front. I helped Cooper up. "Hurry Holly!" Lloyd shouted, as the crowd was in sight. I went to jump, when a hand grabbed my foot. "AGH!" I screamed, as a boy was tugging my foot. "get... OFF!" I yelled, kicking him. "Sorry!" I bit my lip, as Ultra took off.

Lloyd's P.O.V

Holly, Cooper and I, where riding Ultra to the Bounty. Holly was asleep on the chair, while Cooper was on Shards' neck. Ultra let out a satisfying roar, as he glided next to the bounty. "Holly wake up we're home!" I shook her. "wh-what?" she woke up. "We're home" I helped her off. Cooper jumped off onto the bounty. "Thanks Ultra!" I patted my dragon.

We walked into our room, flopping onto the bunk. "Goodnight" Holly fell asleep. I walked out of the room and into the kitchen, ecause the others where eating. "Lloyd!?" Kai frowned, confused. "uh, hey guys!" I smiled "What are you doing here? Where's Holly?" Cole asked. "EVERYONE found out we where Ninja, and Holly is asleep" I said. "have you eaten?" Zane asked. "not yet" I said. "ill save some noodles for Holly" He said, placing a plate infront of me. "thanks" I at the noodles.

Holly's P.O.V

I could hear everyone else laughing and eating, while I was in bed. Cooper starting whining. I looked at the clock, 6:41. the only reason I went to bed is because I was tired from running away from the crowd. "im not tired anymore" I jumped off of my bed, to see Cooper. He jumped on my lap, as I gave him a hug. "hey Coops!" I ruffled his ears. I quickly got into my ninja suit, and walked out onto the deck, and turned on the training equipment. I started to avoid all the axes, and punch the dummies.

After about an hour, I Finally gave it a break. "Hey Holly, I thought you where in bed? Its freezing out here!" Lloyd came outside. "oh, hey Lloyd, I was just training" I said, walking over to him. "so, what are we gonna do about school?" I asked. "i'm not sure, we'll have to ask Uncle" Lloyd said. "i think i'm gonna head off to bed" I said, walking inside.


	4. WOLF TIME!

Lloyd's P.O.V

I woke up on the floor. "dammit, I fell of the bed, again!" I said, getting up. "Holly?" I climbed onto the top bunk. She was still asleep. "aw, so cute!" I said, jumping off the ladder. "JAAAAY!" I heard Kai yell. "not again!" I said, changing into my ninja gi, and walking out of my room. "JAY, IM GONNA KILL YOU!" Kai shouted, running after Jay. "Nya, whats going on?" I asked her. "um, Jay kissed me, and Kai saw..." she blushed. "oh, I'll stop him!" I said, forming an orb in my hands. "this is gonna be good!" Nya laughed. I sealed Kai in a golden glass dome. "LLOYD!" he growled. "Kai, dude, CHILL!" I said.

"What's going on in here?" Holly came in, in her pyjamas, holding Cooper. "Kai" I said. She nodded and walked into the game room. "Lloyd, a little help?" Kai was still in the dome. "oh right, sorry bro!" I smashed the dome.

Holly's P.O.V

It's been a year since Pythor put a spell on me, so later, i'm gonna be a wolf... again... "hey, you ok?" Nya came in. "yeah, I'm just waiting." I said hugging Cooper, who licked my nose. "waiting? For what?" Nya asked. "later, i'm turning into a wolf for the second time, Sensei couldnt find any tea, so i'm stuck like this!" I frowned. "aw, its not all that bad, you could be free for one night!" Nya smiled. "yeah, I suppose your right!" I smiled back. "well, i'm going shopping, laters!" she walked out. I love saturdays! I turned on the game console. Suddenly, Cooper started barking. "shhh!" I said. Then he started whining. "whats up boy?" I followed him onto the deck.

On the deck was... Nothing. "come on boy, inside!" I picked him up, then put him in my room. I walked back out on to deck, using my spinjitzu, to change into my Ninja Gi. "Hello?" I looked around. I felt someone's hand around my mouth. I tried to scream, but I couldnt. "finally..." the deep voice said. I kicked them in the leg, then elbowed him in the chest, making him let go of me. "LLOYD!" I yelled, before he gagged me. "hannei! I yelled, I meant to say dammit. "stupid girl!" they laughed. "HEY!" Lloyd came outside. "get lost kid!" the person said. They had tied me to a pole, so I couldnt do anything.

_Flashback_

"_Wisp, if you concentrate, you can levitate things with your mind, and use your powers with your mind" Sensei Wu said. "i'll never be able to do that, if Lloyd can't, I can't!" I walked out of the room_

_End Of Flashback_

Levitate... I saw a bin on the deck. Levitate... I stared at the bin. Levitate... the bin started hovering. Levitate... the bin flew up, and hit the figure In the head, knocking him out. Lloyd ran up to me, taking the gag off. "thanks" I said. "how did you do that!?" Lloyd asked. "i guess I just... I have no idea!" I laughed. "come on, lets go eat lunch!" Lloyd helped me up.

_**Time Skip**_

After lunch, I went to my room, to feed Cooper. "hey boy!" I fluffed his ears. "time for your lunch!" I set down his bowl, with chicken and biscuits. "oh no..." I said, as my tail popped out. Cooper started barking. "shush boy!" I said. Wait a minute... I turned to a wolf on my birthday... I forgot my own birthday!? "Hey Holly! I forgot to say... your tail..." Lloyd came in then saw my tail. "the tail came early!" I frowned. "anyway, uh, since your gonna be a wolf again, we have to celebrate your birthday tomorrow!" Lloyd said. "to be honest, I forgot it was my birthday!" I laughed. "well, not until tomorrow!" Lloyd laughed. "can you believe i'm gonna be 13!?" I asked, as my ears popped up. "crud!" I growled.

"Are you exited!?" Lloyd said. "yeah, I cant believe I forgot, that we're going to your parents!" I said. "wanna make dinner with me?" I asked. "sure!" Lloyd said, as we walked into the kitchen.

After dinner, my tail and ears where still there. I felt my skin go furry, then in a flash... I was a wolf, AGAIN! "already!?" Lloyd came in. I whined. "up!" he patted the end of his bed, as I jumped on. "goodnight!" he stroked my head.


	5. The Past Is The Past

Lloyd's P.O.V

"Holly... wake up..." I poked Holly in the face. "Holly..." I poked her face again. "cheeseburger..." she turned over. "wh- CHEESEBURGER!?" I bust out laughing. "FRIES!" she jolted up hands in defence mode. "y-you sai-said ch-ch-ch-CHEESEBURGER!" I laughed. "i like cheese..." she pouted, folding her tiny arms. "oh wait, i'm not a wolf anymore!" she laughed. "Happy Birthday!" I said. "i'm gonna have breakfast, you coming? She asked. "why would I not?" I followed her into the kitchen.

Holly's P.O.V

I made pancakes for breakfast, which everybody enjoyed. "i'm just gonna get ready for later" I walked out. I walked into the bathroom, and locked the door. "dammit!" I said, still seeing my tail was there. Only Lloyd and I knew, because I hid it. "knock knock? Anyone in there?" It was Lloyd. "what do you think stupid? The door is locked!" I laughed. "come on, my dad's class is almost over, so we need to get over there soon, before all the kids spot us!" Lloyd said, walking away.

I walked into my room and got out a skirt, and some leggings, and a beautiful pink long sleeved top. I brushed my hair into a ponytail, and got a paw shaped hair clip. "are you ready?" Lloyd asked. "yep!" I said, grabbing the bracelet Lloyd got me last year. "I'll race ya!" I said. "how? You don't know how to summon a golden dragon yet!" Lloyd said. "Levitation!" I laughed, levitating into the air. "you can levitate yourself!?" Lloyd gasped. "ya gonna race me or not!?" I laughed, zooming off. "my girlfriend is flying, without a dragon!" I heard him say, as he formed his golden dragon.

"I WIN!" I yelled, falling over on my face. "ow..." I said. "idiot!" Lloyd helped me up. "thanks" I said. "oh poop! The kids are out front, we have to travel by shadows!" Lloyd said, putting his Ninja mask on. "NINJA!" a little boy yelled, as a girl ran over. "shoot, we where so close!" I said. "yeah right!" Lloyd grabbed my arm, as we legged it into the monastery. "MADE IT!" I said, falling on my knees. "oh, good morning Lloyd, Wisp!" Misako came over. "hey mom!" Lloyd gave her a hug. "happy birthday Wisp!" Misako gave me a hug. "hi Misako!" I returned the hug. "by the way mom, her name is now Holly" Lloyd said. "oh, why is that?" Misako asked. "It was a little strange that her name was the same as Jay's Dragon" Lloyd said. "yeah, plus my brother calls me Holly" I said. "wait, your brother?" Misako asked. "you have missed a lot!" Lloyd laughed.

Garmadon's P.O.V

I was sat on my bed, looking at the katana my father gave Wu and I. I remember that painful day... the day I lost everything, other that the girl I loved most... I thought throught all of my memories...

"_never put off until tomorrow, what can be done today!" I told my brother, as I jumped over the monastery wall. I searched for the katana, and spotted it, shining under a bush. I went to grab it. Suddenly, a green snake shot out of the bush, biting my hand. "ah!" I bit my lip, and held my hand._

_I woke up, when my father came outside, bringing me inside. I felt angry, and evil, for it was an ancient snake, the great devourer, that has bitten me, the venom consuming me in evil. "get away from me! I hate you! AGH! Its all WU'S fault!" I growled at my brother, as my eyes turned crimson... that's the last of good me..._

_Years later, I was able to control my anger. I pretended to hate Wu, but I loved him really! It was that day, that the most beautiful woman came into my life! Misako! She arrived at the Monastery, to become a Ninja, like Wu and I. Wu took a lot of interest in her. "my name is Wu, nice to meet you!" he bowed, like a goof. "That's my brother Monty" he pointed at me. "Garmadon!" I growled at him. "hello Monty!" Misako walked over to me. "uh- I- uh- hi?" I said, I couldnt be rude to a girl, I even let her call me Monty! "I'm Misako!" she smiled, which I couldn't help but smile back to her..._

"Garmadon?" I heard the voice from my wife. She sighed, looking at the katana. "the past-" I cut her off, "yeah, I know! The past is the past, and the future is the future!" I laughed. "Lloyd is here now" Misako walked out. "huh..." I sighed, putting the katana away...

**what do you think so far? Presents are coming next!" if you could please look at my profile and PM me any ideas for the dare show please? Puppy Eyes!**

**Lloyd:...**

**Me:...**

**Lloyd:cheese...**

**Me: CHEESEBURGER!**

**Lloyd: chocolate...**

**Me: WHERE!? (dives into fridge)**

**Lloyd: (Facepalms)**

**Me: (eating chocolate) REVIEW!**


End file.
